Pooh goes Poop: The Longest Bathroom Line 4: Oh my god he's doing it again!
Another sequel to the infamous short. This time, it was aired in front of Tigger Goes Poop, making it the first Pooh Goes Poop short to be aired in front of a Pooh Goes Poop movie. Summary Pooh is at Tokyo Disneyland when he has to go to the bathroom. Unfortunatley, the western toilet stalls are occupied and he has to use a squat toilet, since that toilet had no line. Pooh then sings a song to the tune of "I Must Have My Night" entitled "I Must Have My Poop" about why he wants to poop everywhere he goes. Unfortunatley, this makes the bathroom line there twice as long, as one: he doesn't know how to use a squat toilet and two: he has trouble using one. This gets to the point where Naomi Nobody calls the police and they arrest Pooh for taking too long in the bathroom and making the bathrooms have a longer wait time than the rides. Then, Princess Silver does a PSA on how to properly use a squat toilet. Cast Cover.jpg|'Pooh': The main star of the short. His song reveals his motive for pooping. Scarecrowella.jpg|'Scarecrowella': He is waiting in the bathroom line, and makes it in time to a squat toilet! He's the subject of Princess Silver's PSA at the end, who uses him as an example for Pooh to follow. Hajimumi Manga Version.png|'Healing Idol Hajimumi': She is Scarecrowella's best friend and is the one who helps him get to the toilet in time. Homer-simpson 235.jpg|'Homer': Doesn't understand why a stuffed animal would be holding up a bathroom line. 16521_original.jpg|'Beetlejuice': Goes nuts over the line to use the bathroom. Sittininacloud.jpg|'Rainbow Dash': Can't ride Monsters Inc: Ride 'N Go Seek! due to what Pooh is doing. Cheese Sandwich ID S4E12.png|'Cheese Sandwich': Tells everyone that Tokyo Disneyland has lines everywhere. His verse in the song names all the lines at the park that day that aren't for rides. Screen shot 2014-07-31 at 6.23.18 AM.png|'Tsubomi and Erika': Wanted to watch the show at Cinderella Castle, but now can't because of Pooh! Zidgel.jpg|'Zigel': Decides to use the ladies' restroom. 60314468.jpeg|'Mumfie': Decides to go behind a bush after he waits in line for an hour, and nearly wets himself. 76889_10151245725165202_1004497795_n.jpg|'Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz)': Says "If only Pooh had a brain". 260px-Chula_fgw_450.jpg|'Chula': Agrees with Scarecrow that Pooh is dumb. Sock puppet xlarge.jpeg|'Sock Puppet': Has not seen a bathroom line before in his life. Ducky momo love d by katielah-d3c2bqv.png|'Ducky Momo': Believes that a good trip to Tokyo Disneyland should not be ruined by long lines. Screen shot 2014-08-03 at 11.17.31 AM.png|'Naomi Normal': Calls 110 (Japan's equivalent of 911) over what Pooh Woody-buzz-jessie.jpg|'Woody, Jessie and Buzz': The police officers who arrest Pooh. blues_clues_top_8639.jpg|'Blue': The police's watchdog. Screen shot 2014-08-03 at 11.27.18 AM.png|'Wade Duck': Appears as a cameo and asks "Did someone say my name?" when the police officer said that people had to wait in line. Pinkey large.png|'Pinkey:' Helps the police find Pooh. The-muppets-statler-and-waldorf.jpg|'Staler and Waldorf': Make fun of Pooh. 2009-06-27-173959.jpeg|'Princess Silver': Gives a PSA at the end with Scarecrowella about how to use a squat toilet. Items and Locations Category:Pooh Goes Poop Category:Pages by mimitchi33